LustClan Stories
by Daniqua's Sins
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY INVOLVES ALOT OF MATING
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about two clans, LustClan and LoveClan. They are moral enemies. LustClan steals cats from LoveClan. LoveClan is a small clan sense LustClan kidnaps there clan members. Anyways, here are the cats!**

 _ **Allegiances**_

 **LustClan**

Leader: Morningstar, small pale ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes, bisexual, owner to Littlecore

Deputy: Slutwhisker, brown tabby she-cat, bisexual, owner to Littlecore **Apprentice Stripepaw**

Medicine Cat: Dappleberry, white grey dappled she-cat, lesbian

Warriors:

Rapeheart: black tom, sexuality unknown

Membertail: white tom with **orange** markings, sexuality unknown **Apprentice Snowpaw**

Pinecock: dark ginger tom, straight, owner to Ashpaw

Cumwave: white tom, gay

Smallcore: beautiful golden she-cat, lesbian, loves watching she-cat on she-cat mating **Apprentice Featherpaw**

Reedshine: silver she-cat, straight, is a loud moaner

Apprentices:

Snowpaw: white tom, gay

Featherpaw: fluffy grey she-cat, lesbian

Stripepaw: light brown tabby, lesbian

Toys:

Littlecore: small brown tabby, lesbian, hates toms mating her

Pourncreek: grey she-cat, sexuality unknown, is pregnant

Tangerine: fluffy orange she-cat, sexuality unknown, hates everycat in LustClan

 **LoveClan**

Leader: Friskystar, spotted brown tabby she-cat, straight

Deputy: Feathernose, grey tabby tom, straight

Medicine Cat: Greyfang, grey tom, sexuality unknown

Warriors:

Dreamshine: beautiful white she-cat, straight

Darkclaw: black tom, straight

Shimmerheart: golden she-cat, straight

Gingertuft: Ginger she-cat

Queens:

Friskystar: spotted brown tabby she-cat, straight (mother to Greykit, Spottedkit, and Dawnkit)

Kits:

Greykit: grey tom, sexuality unknown

Spottedkit: beautiful spotted silver she-kit, sexuality unknown

Dawnkit: light brown she-kit, sexuality unknown, very shy

 **Yes I know the cats in LustClan have some weird names but that's just their nature!** **I hope you will like "LustClan Stories"!**


	2. MorningXSlutXLittle

Slutwhisker looked desperately for her mate and her toy. She needed some cat, or two.

"Morningstar, Littlecore!" She meowed. "We're are you?"

"Over here!" She heard a familiar meow. Morningstar!

"Thank StarClan I found you guys! I've been needing this for some time." She meowed

"Oh I'll give it to you." Morningstar purred. Littlecore knew, they mated in front of her, then she joined.

Slutwhisker laid on her back, her core already dripping wet. Morningstar's core was wet too. Morningstar climbed on top of her and rubbed their cores together, the she-cats moaning in pleasure.

Littlecore rubbed her core with her tail, moaning softly. She slowly slid it in, moaning louder

Morningstar and Slutwhisker came together and broke apart. Slutwhisker saw Littlecore pleasuring herself and gave Morningstar the look. Morningstar nodded as Littlecore jumped into the mating couple. Slutwhisker lapped at her core, Littlecore had her tail shoved into Morningstar's core, and Morningstar was touching Slutwhisker's core with her paws, the she-cats all moaning loudly. They all came and broke apart.

"Who's gonna get the stick?" Littlecore panted

Slutwhisker got up and walked away. Morningstar and Littlecore waited until she came back with a long stick. "Who's going first?" She sighed.

Littlecore piped up and laid on her back. Slutwhisker walked over to her and shoved the stick into her core, fast and hard. Littlecore gasped and moaned until she came all over the stick.

"I'll go next." Slutwhisker growled. "Morningstar, will you help me?"

Morningstar nodded and shoved the stick into Slutwhisker. Slutwhisker moaned loudly and came very fast.

"Littlecore, your turn to help _me_." Morningstar purred

Littlecote shoved the stick into Morningstar as deep as she could, hitting Morningstar's g-spot. Morningstar moaned loudly and came fast.

Littlecore took the stick and put it back into the pile they got it from.

"I think that's enough mating for today." Morningstar panted.

Slutwhisker and Littlecore nodded. They all walked back into camp, passing out in their dens

 **So that was my first chapter! And yes, Morningstar and Slutwhisker are mates. Littlecore is just their toy! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
